helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawano Minori
みのり |image = |caption = Kawano Minori, June 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Sapporo, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 161cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Model |active = 2016-present ( years) |agency = (2016-) |label = |generation = 1st Generation |join = July 30, 2016 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido }}Kawano Minori (河野みのり) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Kawano Minori was born on April 23, 2004 in Hokkaido, Japan. In 2012 and 2013, she modeled for "JS Girl" magazine. 2015 Prior to participating in the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition, Kawano was enrolled at Actors Studio and Voice Works Vivo."Red Live 写真 　河野みのり～年下の男の子編～♪" (in Japanese). Shinichi Photography. 2012-09-25."河野みのり9才 写真紹介してくれてありがとう～♪" (in Japanese). Shinichi Photography. 2013-08-28. 2016 On July 16, it was announced that the successful applicants of the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition would join the newly established trainee branch, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido."「ハロプロ研修生北海道」始動のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-07-16. Kawano was officially introduced as one of the first seven members on July 30 at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ concert in Sapporo alongside Oota Haruka, Sato Hikari, Ishiguri Kanami, Kudo Yume, Kitagawa Ryo, and Yamazaki Mei."ハロプロ「北海道限定」研修生7人初披露" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-07-31. 2019 On January 16, it was reported that Kawano had decided to take a momentary break from trainee activities, and therefore would not appear with Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido in the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ concert on February 23 in Sapporo. It will be announced when she has decided to restart activities."「Hello!Project 2019 WINTER」北海道公演 ハロプロ研修生北海道出演のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-01-16. Personal Life ;Education As of April 2019, Kawano is currently in her last year of middle school. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kawano Minori (河野みのり) *'Nickname:' Minorin (みのりん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 161cmSeptember 2018 issue of BOMB gravure magazine. *'Western Zodiac': Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-07-30: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido **2019-01-16: Hiatus *' Status:' **2016-07-30: Member **2019-01-16: Hiatus *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (2016-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' 7-dan in calligraphy *'Hobbies:' Singing and playing guitar, sending messages to radio shows *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop, Dance-kei, Rock-kei, Ballad-kei *'Favorite Food:' Apples *'Favorite Sports:' Dance, soccer *'Charm Point:' Playing her guitar and singing everything, from fast to slow songs *'Motto:' Isshokenmei! ~Hitotsu hitotsu no tokoro de zenryoku wo tsukusu!~ (一所懸命！ ～ひとつひとつのところで全力を尽くす！～; Work your hardest at everything! ~Use all your energy in each and every thing!~) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi, Mikan, One・Two・Three, Kiss me Aishiteru *'Favorite ℃-ute song:' "Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~"Stated during an MC at Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute on January 29, 2017. *'Looks Up To:' Fukumura Mizuki, Inaba ManakaBOMB gravure magazine (September 2018) Works Internet *2016–2019 Hello! Project Station *2017–2019 Upcoming Radio *2016–2019 Hello! to meet you! Trivia *Her future goal is to reach her major debut and hold concerts. She'd also like to have modeling jobs and act in movies. See Also *Gallery:Kawano Minori *List:Kawano Minori Discography Featured In *List:Kawano Minori Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile de:Kawano Minori es:Kawano Minori Category:2004 Births Category:April Births Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Blood Type A Category:2016 Additions Category:Taurus Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Monkey Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Category:Hiatus Category:Kawano Minori